Talk:Jade-the-Tiger/@comment-26208189-20150831052713/@comment-26874253-20150831065536
Alright, Getting Fairest, Dragon Games, and Royally Ever After... Let me see... Well, for Dragon Games, all the dolls seem to be wearing tights with some sort of skirt over top and armor of course. Perhaps since her hair is so long, she could have it tied back in some fashion, some sort of cool ponytail or fancy half up-do maybe, to keep it out of the way. Maybe she shouldn't have big clunky armoured boots since she's supposed to be a bit more graceful and such? So maybe she could have armor around her shins instead, and of course at her shoulders and forearms. I saw that she often has the lotus flower in her design, so maybe her tights could be patterned with lotuses. I'd have to think more about the dress... But you could probably do something that parts in the front for the skirt and dips around to the back of the knees, so it still looks sort of like a dancing princess dress, but of course it would have to be more athletic looking... Getting Fairest... Um... Well, I guess the nightgown itself would be slightly longer and straighter since it wouldn't be so comfortable to sleep in a poofy nightgown. Thinking of nightgowns back in the period when the Twelve Dancing Princess was written, the fancy ones all seemed to involve some sort of lace to pretty them up. Perhaps it could be made from some sort of shiny fabric that would shimmer when she moved, maybe ruffled around the bottom and patterned, perhaps with lotuses again or some other motif that fits the story. The robe overtop could have half of full sleeves, maybe continuing the lace or fancy fabric around the cuffs, and maybe it could be made up of ruffled layers, probably starting at the waist, since dancing dresses back then had plenty of layers. And of course she'd have some sort of pretty slippers and a loose hairstyle. And Royally Ever After... Well, she's a dancing princess! (Or she's supposed to be if she went royal, at least.) So she should look gorgeous and ready to dance. She could maybe wear a long, full ballgown (I'm looking at photos of dresses from the time period right now and they are downright beautiful) or it could be shorter if she's more to the ballgown style. She could maybe have her hair done up again in a fabulous style, probably a half up-do again since her hair is so long and it would be tough to put it all up, and she'd be adorned with some pretty jewelry and a crown. Maybe the crown could look like it is made up of the precious metals and bejewelled flowers from the magic land that they visit to dance in. The shoes could also be pretty decorated and bejewelled since they are the dancing shoes of royalty! Dresses from back in that day all seem to have a scoop neckline, but of course that could be fiddled with to see what looks best... The dress itself would take some more thinking... Maybe lots of sparkles to go with her warm glow. That would really set off the shine. Probably multiple layers of fabric to the skirt too. And the bodice could be decorated with flowers and gems and such... Gosh, this is long! Those are just some ideas off the top of my head. I'd have to do some more thinking.